One Last Favor
by warsaur
Summary: One girl. A tragic past. Her present seems to be going nicely. But what will happen when she starts getting signs to go back and face her past? Also a bit of romance with Jaden X OC
1. Intro

Name: Runa (picture coming soon)

Dorm: Obelisk Blue

Family: None. Alexis and Atticus are close though.

Best Friends: Alexis, Jaden

Friends: The gang (Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Atticus, Chumley, Hassleberry, Jesse, Blair, Bastion, Aster, Jim, Axel)

Rival/Who she doesn't like: Adrian Gecko

Personality: Calm, kind, caring, always there for her friends, but can have a short temper. Doesn't know what she wants to be when she leaves Duel Academy yet. She is also a bit secretive, and she doesn't trust people easily.

Likes: Singing, dancing, dueling, drawing. Also likes being alone sometimes.

Dislikes: Mean people, bullies, boys touching her too much, girls who flirt with boys a lot.


	2. Dreams

**I ran through the dark streets, not being able to see anything. I knew nothing. Just that I was alone. I had to run. My mind flashed back to the memory of when I left home...**

FLASHBACK

_"Mother, who are those people?" I asked, pointing to some shadowy figures outside. My mom looked up sharply from the table, where she had been working. Her brown hair hair was tied in a bun, and she was dressed in a simple dress. She was a writer/poet, and she was currently working on a new piece. She got up and came over to the window._

_"Who, Runa?" she peered through._

_"Them! The people over there!" I replied. Suddenly, I saw her eyes widen. She looked...scared. She grabbed my hand and took me to my room. She grabbed the nearest chair, and climbed it, opening a cupboard. She pulled a bag out of it, and threw it on the bed, as she hurried to get down._

_"Mother? What are you doing?" I asked, panicking. She glanced at me._

_"Take this, dear. Those people have come for you. You must leave. Now." She told me as she forced me to take the bag._

_"Wait, but-"_

_"Go! And no matter what happens, never come back here again, don't look back, you understand? Just keep running," I felt something wet fall on the back of my hand. She was crying._

_"No...I can't..." I felt tears forming in my eyes._

_"One last favor for me." She held my face and kissed me on the cheek, before taking me to the side wall. She pressed a button, and the wall slid open. I gasped. She pushed me in, before giving me her smile...the last time I would see it. She closed the door and that was it._

_"I'll come back Mother...and I'll save you. I'll make you proud...I swear..." I whispered in the darkness, before turning around to find my way out._

END OF FLASHBACK

**I kept running. Not sure where I was going. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand, and whip me around. I screamed, as a voice echoed in my head, "One last favor for me..."**


	3. Friends

"Runa! Runa! Wake up!" Next thing I felt was cold water. I sat up quickly. I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"What the heck was that for, Alexis?!" I complained pushing my waist-long, dark brown hair out of my face. The tall blonde girl with brown highlights stared at me with her blue eyes, her arms crossed.

"It's 8:00! You're late for school again!" She pointed to the clock.

I looked over and yelped. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

"Oi! Runa! Wait up!" I heard someone yell my name. I sighed and turned around. School had just ended (today was the last day of school before summer break), and of course Jaden wanted to hang out. I saw the brown haired boy (with lighter brown tones) wave at me, and he ran towards me. I smiled warmly as he approached, panting.

"Man, I swear that the devil 'invented' running just to torture humans" he grumbled, hands on his knees. I giggled and he looked up. His face broke into a grin. He started jogging on the spot.

"You wanna go to the park? Everyone's coming!" He was so hyped up, it seemed wrong to say no...but I really needed some time to think...

"Hello? Earth to Runa!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked. He raised his eyebrow.

"I-um...sure" He beamed.

"Sweet! See ya there!"

"Wait! Jay!" I yelled, but he was gone. I shook my head and went home to get ready.


	4. Secret

I closed the door behind me and started walking down the street. Whistling to a random tune, I jogged down the path to the park, about 5 minutes away from my-wait, Alexis's house. I felt the summer breeze and I closed my eyes, smiling, enjoying the weather. It was perfect, with all the flowers dancing in the wind on my right side, with families walking on my left, happily chatting, with not a care in the world. Then, I froze. I swear I could hear it...again. My mom's voice...

Before I could react, someone bumped into me, sending me to the ground. I groaned and sat up.

"I'm sorry, are y-wait, Runa?" My head shot up. It was Alexis. I got up wordlessly.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I pointed in the direction of the park, which was a few meters away. She followed my finger and smiled.

"Off to meet Jaden?" She teased. I blushed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, you could say I had a crush on him...

"The others are coming too," I said softly. She stared at me.

"Are you okay? Ever since the morning, you've been a bit...off" She looked into my eyes. I sighed. Alexis was my best friend. Her family was the one who took me in, when they saw me, collapsed, at their front door. I had lived with her for the past two years. She knew everything about me.

"Just...bad dreams again..." I looked down. She nodded, understandingly. She smiled sadly and took my hand. Together we walked over to the park.

TIME SKIP

"Do you want me to come?" Alexis asked, concerned. I gave a small smile and shook my head as I walked away. After Alexis and I had met up with them, I wanted to go to my favorite spot to think. I had a feeling like something was wrong...something...that was connected to who I was.

I sat down and closed my eyes, lying down for a while. I sighed, my face facing the sky. I closed my eyes and shivered, as a pleasant breeze came my way. Whenever I wasn't in a good mood, I always came here. In fact, I almost always, no matter what mood I was in, came here. It was my favorite spot in the whole world.

"So there you are," I heard someone say behind me. I was lying down, so I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Jaden, behind me. I blinked and started to get up, but he plopped down next to me, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"How is it, that you are the only person who is able to find me, no matter where I go?" I asked turning to face him. He laughed and laid down with his arms behind his head.

"Because I know ya," he patted the spot next to him, motioning me to lie back down. I smiled and did as told. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"I can see why you like coming here," he commented. "It feels peaceful, with kids on the other side...It's beautiful" he looked at me. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, and I forced it down.

"Yeah," was all I said. He was right. We sat on a mini-hill, on green grass, and below us, there was a beautiful lake with swans swimming. Trees and greenery grew all around us, and no one really came here except for a few couples. You could just hear faint yells of children, but except for that, the only sounds you would hear, would be the birds chirping, and sometimes crickets, at night.

"So..." he turned away, looking towards the lake.

"So...?" I asked, confused. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, why did you run off?" He flipped over so he could watch me.

"I...don't know..." I lied. Actually, I'd come to get away from everything, to think for a while about what was going on...but he wouldn't know about my problems, as I never told him.

"Come on Runa, you can tell me," he touched my hand softly, whilst looking earnestly at me. I stared at him. He was so lucky, and so innocent. He was like a child most times. Would he be able to help me? Should I tell him about my past?


	5. Unexpected Visitor

I looked up as I thought about whether or not I should tell him, when a dark figure on the side caught my eye. I frowned. I stood up suddenly, ignoring Jaden's questions. I ran off after the suspicious figure.

I crouched down, looking for the figure. I heard leaves rustle behind me and I whipped my head around to see who it was. Probably Jaden. Suddenly my mouth was covered, and I blinked, seeing who it was. Not Jaden. It was the person I was trying to follow. My eyes widened as he took out a knife. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but his hands were like iron. I went to kick him, but he blocked it with his shin. I growled.

"So. You are the aura user."

I stopped for a second, confused. I tilted my head to show him I was confused.

"You don't know? Don't remember how my people came to your house all those years ago? Thought you had died, until I saw you yesterday. My stone tells me it is you."

What stone? I then noticed a gray stone around his neck, which was glowing. It seemed to have something written on it. I craned my neck to see...

"How did you escape?!" I jolted out of the daze and didn't say anything, but looked at him challengingly.

"Answer me!"

Not in a million years, I thought. I could tell he was angry. I could feel it. Then I heard a voice.

"Runa!" I recognized it as Jaden's. My captor looked at Jaden (whom I could see from the corner of my eye); he was gaping at the sight. Before I knew what was happening, the "bad guy" threw me to the ground and grabbed Jaden instead. I gasped as I hit the ground.

"Fine, don't tell me. But if you don't..." He held a knife against Jaden's throat.

"Hey! Don't force her to do anything!" Jaden shouted. I got up and looked the figure in the eye.

"Let him go," I growled. It seemed like he faltered for a second but then shook his head.

"Not a chance," he replied. My eyes narrowed.

"Seems like you have to learn the hard way," I felt some power surging through me. I lifted my hands towards him, and something shot out of them. The guy fell down, and looked at me. Then he got up and...ran?! I stared in surprise. Not only the surprise of him running away, it was more of the shock of whatever it was that came out of my hands. I looked them over in awe.

"What. The. Heck. Was that?!" I jumped. Jaden was standing in front of me, staring at me.

"I-" I started but was cut off.

"That was awesome!" He yelled and hugged me. I just stayed put out of shock. He finally let go and I blushed at the way he looked at me. Like a...god. A part of me wanted to laugh at that, but I didn't let him know.

"How did you do that?" He questioned. I looked down and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said, truthfully. I glanced at him. His face fell, but he smiled. Then went into a frown.

"Wait, was that guy the reason you came here?" He asked.

"What?"

"He seemed to know you."

"Well, I definitely don't know him," but then I stopped. Wait. Maybe I did. He mentioned looking for me "all those years ago", as he put it. Was he one of the people who took my mom away?

Jaden noticed me faltering and looked at me sternly, with his hands on my shoulders.

"Runa, please...tell me what's going on...?" he begged (god, he's adorable when he pulls that!).

"Fine, I'll tell you." I sighed in defeat. His face lit up, but he tried to maintain the look of calm.

"So it went like this..." I started.


	6. Let It Out

**I was 13 years old when it happened. The event that would change my life. It was about 11:00 pm. I couldn't sleep, so I watched my mom work until I got bored, and decided to look out the window. It was dark, of course. Nothing on the streets. Suddenly I thought I saw a cold flame in the distance. I squinted at it. There was a dark figure in the light, and I could swear it was coming closer. Soon enough, I saw about 5 people in hoods. They were yelling, seemingly looking around. I decided to ask Mom about it.**

**"Mother, who are those people?" I asked, pointing to some shadowy figures outside. My mom looked up sharply from the table, where she had been working. She was a writer/poet, and she was currently working on a new piece. She got up and came over to the window.**

**"Who, Runa?" she peered through.**

**"Them! The people over there!" I replied. Suddenly, I saw her eyes widen. She looked...scared. That frigthened me. She grabbed my hand and took me to my room. She grabbed the nearest chair, and climbed it, opening a cupboard. She pulled a bag out of it, and threw it on the bed, as she hurried to get down.**

**"Mother? What are you doing?" I asked, panicking. She glanced at me.**

**"Take this, dear. Those people have come for you. You must leave. Now." She told me as she forced me to take the bag.**

**"Wait, but-"**

**"Go! And no matter what happens, never come back here again, don't look back, you understand? Just keep running," I felt something wet fall on the back of my hand. She was crying.**

**"No...I can't..." I felt tears forming in my eyes.**

**"One last favor for me." She held my face and kissed me on the cheek, before taking me to the side wall. She pressed a button, and the wall slid open. I gasped. She pushed me in, before giving me her smile...the last time I would see it. She closed the door and that was it.**

**"I'll come back Mother...and I'll save you. I'll make you proud...I swear..." I whispered in the darkness, before turning around to find my way out.**

I stopped. I was crying. I peeked at Jaden through my tears. He looked shocked. I took a deep breath and continued.

**I did as she had told me. I kept running. I finally got out of the tunnel, but I didn't stop. I ran. Even when I heard feet behind me. It didn't take me long to figure out that there were people following me. I picked up the pace and kept going. My eyelashes were wet from crying before. Before, I wanted to know what was going on. Now, I was just scared. I soon lost the people who were behind me. Still, I couldn't be too sure. My plan was to just find shelter, water, and food, and be safe. After what felt like eternity, I reached a house. I decided to go and ask for some food and water, so I could go on. Apparently, that wasn't what my body had in mind. I went up to the door, knocked once, and was about to knock again, when I fell down. I don't know what really happened, but Martha, Alexis's babysitter, had come outside to see who it was, when she saw me. She took me inside, and told Alexis's parents. When I woke up, I saw Alexis's parents just watching me, along with Martha, Alexis, and...the cat. I was scared, naturally. I had been running away from thugs, and the last thing I remember being in front of a house, and then darkness. I blinked slowly, when it hit me. These must be the people who own this house. So, in a raspy voice, I apologized, and asked for some food and water, to take with me. Their eyes widened, and I was sure that they were going to hit me for even daring to ask them for that. But instead, they asked me my name, and if I had any parents. When I said no, they offered me a place to live, and that I could tell them tomorrow, if I wanted some time to think.**

By this time, I was using all my energy to stop myself from crying any more. I felt a hand patting my back awkwardly. I looked up and saw Jaden's warm brown eyes looking softly at my own chocolate-brown eyes.

"Let it out," he whispered, so softly, that I almost didn't hear him. I glanced at him, and released it. I leaned on him, and held him, tears staining his shirt. He hugged me back.


	7. Misunderstandings

We stayed like that for a while. I heard footsteps coming from behind us.

"Runa, I-" It was Alexis. She cut off and I could feel her shock, and her watching us. So I quickly pulled away, and wiped the remaining tears on my cheeks. I got up, and turned around to face her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jaden doing the same.

"Alexis...I...um...told him..." I stammered. Her eyes widened. Her hand flew to her mouth, but not before I saw the corners of her mouth curve up, into a smile. An excited one at that too. I wondered what was going on. She 'almost' ran to me and grabbed my hands tightly, taking me completely surprised.

"You did it? OH MY GOD! Congrats guys! I mean, this is amazing news! You finally got the courage to tell him that you-"

"Alexis!" I almost shouted. She flinched at looked at me, confused. I took a deep breath to calm me down. I mentally kicked myself for not saying the full thing. She took it in the wrong way! Poor Jaden just stood there with his head cocked to one side watching us like a small child, not sure what it's parents were talking about, when they look at him and laugh lightly.

"You are..." I glanced at Jaden. "Completely right! I told him about my past...you were right, it does feel better when you talk about it..." I felt my cheeks heat up. It was hard for me to say that...I knew I could be proud at times (too proud), but still. She looked between us and her she did a small "o" with her mouth.

"Right...heh...I know, I'm always right," Alexis smiled sheepishly. Jaden's expression finally broke into a smile.

"Anyways, let's go now!" Jaden exclaimed, pulling the both of us back to the others.


	8. Nightmare? or a Sign from Fate?

I changed into my pj's and sighed happily. The rest of the day had been quite fun, actually. The boys had an eating contest, while Alexis and I just rolled our eyes and became the judges.

Alexis...I promised Jaden that I would tell her about my "awesome super power"-as Jaden put it-tomorrow. I slipped underneath the covers, shivering underneath the cold blanket. I looked up at the ceiling. I now knew what true friends were for. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

_I stood in front of a mirror. I had no idea where I was._

_"Hello?" I asked, reaching out to touch the mirror softly. I stared in horror. I saw pictures of my life, my memories, on the mirror. I stepped back with a gasp. Suddenly, I felt a cold, clammy hand grip my shoulder, and I heard a voice as deep as the rumble of thunder, yet as high as the screech of a hawk, a voice so beautiful, yet so terrible, say from three different directions, 7 simple words, that chilled my heart. "Your past has caught up to you"_


End file.
